Playground
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Sitting across from a rather non-descript office building is a playground. This playground entices a certain group of Nations to come and play, reliving their childhood days. Full cast list in author's notes at the beginning.


(Full character list: Veneziano, Germany, America, England, Latvia, Sealand, Hungary, and Prussia. Hetalia is not mine! This was written for the APH Minibang over at LJ)

ooOOoo

_Sitting inside of a desolate lot, surrounded by a lonely fence with a gate that barely closes, is a playground. The playground is a simple one. There is a silver swing set, rust showing through on spots constantly touched by children, six seats swinging invitingly in the autumn wind. Next to the swings stands a winding set of monkey bars, the once bright and vibrant red dulled by the sun. Across from the monkey bars sits a faded blue merry-go-round that creaks. Directly across from the swings is a metallic slide, the bumps along each step having been long worn away by constant use. The wind blows, and a seesaw hits the ground with a plop while the gate swings shut with a clatter. The sign declaring that "No adults allowed unless accompanied by children" gleams a bright white in contrast to the faded playground._

_The playground is not new. It is not grand. But it is well used and well loved, a bright spot in an otherwise bleak and boring neighborhood. Children come and play after school lets out until the sky starts to darken and their parents call them home. It is everything a child wants, everything a child needs, and it is a welcome sight to every child who walks by. Adults, on the other hand, walk by without a glance, having put such childish fancies to rest years ago._

_The building across the street stands guard over the playground. This building plays host to a strange group... some of whom can see the playground and want nothing more than to leave their meeting behind and revel in the joy of simple play…_

ooOOoo

"And then you all will be my backup. Sound like a plan?" America finished his statement, grinning brightly.

Various moans and groans and empathic NO's were heard throughout the room. Other nations let out slight snores before waking up to America's laughter.

"America," Germany began in that stern voice that always made Italy want to run in the opposite direction. "I don't think that that would be a very good idea. Perhaps we should try to come up with something else."

America visibly deflated, looking very much like a kicked puppy. "Ok. Does anyone have any other awesome ideas?"

"Lunch!"

"We've been here for hours and I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Various voices raised in support.

America looked ready to speak, but Germany stood up, focusing all attention on him. "We will take a short break for lunch—"

"—and siesta! Don't forget the siesta!"

"—and siesta," Germany finished in a strained voice. "We will reconvene at fifteen hundred hours. Dismissed."

Germany sat back down and began going through his papers, sighing as the room emptied around him. They were already half a day behind, and it was only the first day of the conference. This was going to be a long week.

"Germany! Germany!" A really long week.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Germany!" Italy shouted again as he ran up to Germany, tugging on his shirt for emphasis.

"Yes, Italy?" Germany repeated after counting to ten. Deep breaths, he reminded himself.

"There's a cute little playground across the street!" Italy pointed out the window with one hand, the other still tugging at Germany's shirt. "We should go!"

Germany frowned. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Italy," he said, but Italy was already halfway out the door. Germany reluctantly followed behind, telling himself that he was only going along to stop Italy from getting into trouble.

Italy reached the street about three steps before Germany and looked ready to dart across. Sensing danger, Germany grabbed his collar and yanked him back onto the sidewalk, just in time for a car to whiz by where Italy had once stood. "Look before you cross the street, Italy. You can't just assume that automobiles will stop for you!"

"Ok, Germany!" Italy chirped, and Germany let go of his shirt. Italy made a show of looking both ways before running across the street, laughing at Germany to hurry up.

Germany carefully checked right, left, then right again before crossing the street. One could never be too careful, after all.

"I want to go on the swings first," Italy sang, putting his hand on the gate. "And then—"

"—Stop!" Germany cried, putting his hand over Italy's firmly, holding the gate shut.

"W-what's wrong?" Italy asked, whimpering slightly.

"The sign. It says 'No adults allowed unless accompanied by children.' We have no child with us. We cannot go in, Italy," Germany told him sternly.

"Oh, Germany," Italy laughed, using his free hand to poke at Germany's. "It's fine! We won't be here for long and we won't do anything bad! Come on!"

Germany flushed and pulled his hand away from Italy's. "I don't think it's a very good idea, Italy."

Italy pouted and Germany sighed. "Fine, Italy, but we won't stay for long, ok?"

"Wheee! Ok!" Italy shouted, throwing the gate open and running into the park. "Can you push me on the swings _pleeeeease_?"

Germany followed behind at a slower pace, looking mildly uncomfortable and completely out of place. "Can't you push yourself? Isn't that the point of the swings?"

"It's more fun when someone else pushes," Italy told him, frowning slightly. "I could push you afterwards if you want a turn, too! It'll be loads of fun, trust me!"

Germany raised an eyebrow. Trusting Italy's word was always a dangerous thing, but it was a children's playground. Surely if Italy's judgment was fit for anywhere outside of a kitchen, it would be here?

"Germany! Hurry up!" Italy laughed, already sitting on one of the swings.

Germany let out a sigh, though a ghost of a smile flitted across his face, before walking over and standing behind Italy awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Germany! Push me!"

Germany nodded and gave a gentle push. Italy kicked out his feet in an attempt to help build momentum. He went swinging backwards and Germany gave a slightly stronger push.

"Higher!" Italy giggled, but Germany gave the same force in the push, the only extra bit of height coming from Italy's kicking.

"Germany! You're not doing it right!" Italy whined as Germany gave him another carefully controlled push. When the swing reached its apex, Italy jumped off, landing with a surprising grace. He turned and pointed to the empty swing. "Sit," he commanded Germany.

"I really don't wish to, Italy," Germany told him, frowning at the softly swinging seat.

"Germany! Don't be such a grouch. Sit so I can show you how to do it right," Italy needled, skipping behind Germany and giving him a slight push towards the swing. "Please?"

"But I really don't want to. It doesn't look all too safe," Germany protested.

"Germany, stop being so silly. I was fine, and children play on it all the time. Do you think they'd let children play if it wasn't safe?" Italy beamed and gave Germany another, ineffective, push. "Please just sit so I can push you and show you what you're supposed to do!"

Germany hesitantly sat on the swing, gripping the chains tightly. Italy smiled pushed, but Germany went nowhere. Italy frowned and pushed again, and, once again, Germany did not move.

Italy frowned and tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was then that he noticed Germany's feet planted firmly on the ground. "Germany!" Italy exclaimed. "Pick up your feet! You're not gonna move if you don't pick up your feet."

Carefully, Germany lifted his legs and Italy gave an energetic push, pushing Germany right off the swing.

"Oh no, oh no, Germany, I'm sorryyyyy!" Italy cried, dropping to his knees and crawling over to Germany. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Please don't be hurt! Germany! I'm so sorry!"

Germany sat on the ground, stunned, but not hurt, his hands still holding tightly to the chains. "Italy," Germany said after letting go, but Italy kept sobbing. "Italy! I am perfectly ok. Stop your crying."

"But I just wanted to show you how to swing and push someone and I didn't mean to push you off and I'm sorry!" Italy wailed, tears streaming down his face. Germany watched him in alarm, not sure how to get him to stop.

"Hey, what's wrong with Italy?"

Germany looked up, surprised to see America and a frowning England standing over them. "He's upset because he thinks he hurt me."

America and England looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Italy thinks _he_ hurt _you_?" England managed through his peals of laughter.

Italy's crying trailed off and he looked at America and England, tilting his head slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing at all, little man," America told him, his laughter stopping almost suddenly. "Want a hand?" He held his hand out to Italy who took it, letting America help him to his feet. Germany stood up, ignoring the hand that England offered.

"What are you two doing out here?" Germany asked, twitching slightly when Italy attached himself to his arm.

"The swings!" America exclaimed while England looked disgusted.

"Yes, America thought that playing with the swing set would be more important than eating one of those disgusting hamburgers he calls nutritional and working on our meeting notes," England elaborated, glaring at America.

"All work and no play makes you an old man," America sing-songed, sticking his tongue out at England. "And I want to swing. So there. Are you going to push me or not?"

"I am not going to push you!" England shouted.

"I'll push you!" Italy exclaimed. "I'll try not to make you fall off, too!"

"Sounds like a plan, man!"

America and Italy were back on the swings so quickly, England would have sworn they nearly broke the sound barrier.

"How's this?" Italy asked, giving America a push. America stayed on the swing, his white teeth gleaming in a smile.

"Higher!" America laughed and Italy nodded, pushing him higher.

"Our idiots are like two children," England muttered, rolling his eyes. "How you can stand being with Italy almost all the time, I will never know." He turned to look at Germany, expecting to find a bemused expression on his face. Instead, he noticed that Germany was extremely focused on the swings. "Hey, uh, Germany? Are you ok? You're spacing out there." England ran a hand in front of Germany's face.

"Is it really that simple?" Germany asked, his attention still focused on America and Italy laughing together.

"What?" England asked and turned to follow Germany's gaze. "Laughing like a moron? They seem to manage easily enough. Can't be that hard." He shot Germany a side-long look before widening his eyes in surprise. "Are you truly so serious all the time that you forgot how to laugh?"

Germany looked at England, alarmed. "I have not!" he barked, causing England to take a step backwards. "I was talking about the swings. How can America stay balanced on such a contraption?"

Convinced that Germany was joking, England began laughing. He trailed off when Germany didn't join in and, instead, refocused his stare on England. "You mean… are you serious Germany? You have never been on a swing set?" Germany continued giving England a hard stare. "Damn, Germany, even _I_ have been on a swing before! How could you have gone this long without ever having been forced on one? Italy is always around! And _Prussia_. How do you get away from doing stupid crap like this with them around?"

"I don't know, England. Kindly stop yelling, you're attracting attention," Germany snapped.

Indeed, when England looked back at the swing set, he saw America and Italy both staring at Germany in open-mouthed shock.

"R-really Germany?" Italy asked, his voice trembling as he held back tears. "You've really never been on a swing before?"

Germany harrumphed and crossed his arms, looking away. "It has never appealed and we have never had the free time— America, unhand me!"

America had jumped off his swing in order to grab Germany to bring him over to the seats. Laughing, he shook his head and forcefully turned Germany so that his back was towards the swing set. "No way, man. Not until you try a swing. Imagine, being your age and never swinging before! Even that old fogey England has been on a couple of times."

Germany reluctantly let himself be forced on the seat. "I truly don't understand the appeal you find in this."

"Shut up, it's fun," America retorted, stepping away to stand by England. He gave Italy a nod. "Go ahead, Italy, he's ready when you are!"

"Do not speak for me—" Germany cut off as Italy gave him a push. Instinctively, Germany's grip on the chains tightened and he lifted his feet from the ground. All of a sudden he felt like he was about to fall backwards, but then Italy was there, giving him another push. Germany's legs kicked out on their own volition, and he faintly heard Italy laughing and America shouting encouragement. Higher and higher he went and then Italy was no longer there, having moved away when Germany got to the highest point.

"Now keep kicking your feet like you have been and you'll keep going!" Italy shouted to him before hopping on to the swing next him.

America gave Germany and Italy one more smile before hitting England's shoulder. "Come on, let's go on the slide."

England rolled his eyes. "I am not going down that slide. It's sitting in the sun and too hot," he protested, but America noted that England still followed him across the playground anyway.

"That's all part of the fun!" America reached the slide first and began the climb up the ladder. "Besides, metal slides go way faster than plastic ones."

"And you know that for a fact," England said dryly, looking up at America from the ground.

"Maybe!" America sat at the top of the ladder and shot a glance over his shoulder. "You know, you can't go down the slide if you're on the ground."

"I'm well aware, America. First, if I was to go down the slide, isn't the proper etiquette to have one _child_ on the ladder and slide at a time?" America shrugged and England sighed. "Second, I am _not_ going down the damn slide."

"But England—" America whined, but his grip slipped and he went sliding down the slide, changing his argument mid-thought into a loud "whoop!" America landed on the ground and stood quickly, absently brushing wood chips from his pants. "But England," he began again, "it's fun."

"To you, maybe. But not to me," England snapped.

"I think you should go down the slide." England and America both jumped and turned to see Germany standing behind them. A couple of woodchips decorated his hair, but neither mentioned them. "I went on the swings, after all."

"Yeah, and he did really good until he decided to try jumping off! It was really funny!" Italy giggled.

"Thank you, Italy," Germany said, exasperated. To England, he gave something of a smile. "I tried something I did not particularly want to do. I think you should go on the slide."

"I will not go down the slide," England insisted.

America shot Germany a wink before laying his hand on England's shoulder. "Give it up, Germany. England is way too old and boring to go down a silly slide."

"What did you call me?" England snarled, yanking America's hand off his shoulder.

"You heard me." America met England's glare with a look that just barely concealed his amusement.

"I am not old and boring," England told him, his glare not lightening up in the least.

"Then why won't you go down the slide? Afraid you'll throw out your back?"

England let out a snarl of anger and turned towards the stairs. He was about to stomp up them when he noticed Italy sitting at the top.

"Oh, sorry England!" Italy called back. "I didn't think you were going to go so I decided to go and now I'm kind of stuck and don't wanna go down because it's so high and I'm scared!"

"Just do down the stupid slide! It's not that damn high!" England shouted, grabbing the guardrails.

"England! It _is_ too high!"

England stood on the first stair and Italy started shaking. "England! You can't come up here! I'm already here!"

England took another step, silently daring Italy to tell him to stop again. Italy didn't, swallowing a scream.

"Italy," Germany's voice floated up from the bottom of the slide. "Slide down. I'll be here at the bottom. I promise you won't get hurt."

Italy's head snapped to the bottom of the slide. Germany was standing there at the bottom, looking awkwardly up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, Italy. Slide down so that England can have a turn."

By this point, England was already at the top of the stairs, and Italy could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Just. Go. Already," England snarled. He looked ready to push Italy himself if he had to.

Italy whimpered and he pushed off, screeching as the hot metal felt like it was burning through his pants. He came to a stop at the bottom of the slide and landed with a plop on the ground.

"Was that truly difficult?" England snorted with derision as he took his spot on top of the slide.

Italy let out a small sob before standing and running into Germany's chest. Germany took a balancing step backwards and awkwardly put his arms around Italy. Together, they moved away from the bottom of the slide and towards the gate, Germany mentioning something about going to get lunch.

"Hey, England, are you just gonna sit up there all day or go down the slide?" America called, giving the slide a slight smack. The entire slide shook momentarily and America smiled in oblivious delight.

"America! Stop that!" England yelled before he, too, pushed off and went sliding down the hot slide. His landing at the bottom wasn't nearly as graceful as Italy's, and he went flying off the edge, landing flat on his back.

America burst out laughing. "Smooth, England, smooth."

"Shut. up," England sighed, hitting his head against the ground. The world hated him.

"Nice landing, jerk England!" Sealand laughed as he came through the gate of the playground, dragging Latvia along by the arm.

England let out a groan and closed his eyes. Correction. The _universe_ hated him.

"Hey, little man!" America greeted and ruffled Sealand's hair. Sealand grumbled and pulled away, yanking poor Latvia with him. "What brings the two of you out here?"

"W-well, Mr. America," Latvia stuttered, but Sealand interrupted with a loud, "It's a playground, duh! We came to play. What are you and the old man doing out here?"

England huffed and got up from the ground, brushing away woodchips in a dignified manner. "It is a playground, as you brilliantly pointed out. We are enjoying some of the activities it has to offer."

America and Sealand gave England twin looks of horror while Latvia smiled slightly.

"Geeze, England," America sighed after a moment, shaking his head, "only you could make a playground sound boring."

England's eye began to twitch in anger. "I didn't even want to come to this bloody awful playground to begin with! Do not even begin to accuse me of making it boring. I told you that we were too old for it, anyway!"

America bopped England on the nose, causing him to end his tirade in a strangled yell.

"You're only as old as you feel, England," America told him, slowly taking a step back on the off-chance England lashed out physically. "Admit it. You were having a good time. No one _made_ you go down the slide."

England sputtered and turned on his heel in order to stomp out of the playground. Latvia stood trembling in his way, his smile long gone.

"P-please d-don't leave, Mr. England?" Latvia stammered. "I-it would be m-more fun with you here."

Sealand looked aghast at Latvia's suggestion, but a sudden stern voice asked, "Is there a problem here?" Everyone's head to turn to see that two police officers, one male, one female, entering the playground, coming towards them.

"No problem at all, officers!" America drawled, shooting them a charming smile and wave.

The officers smiled in return and the female officer gestured towards Latvia and Sealand. "Are these two your brothers?" she asked. "Because if not, I'm afraid you will have to leave. As the sign says, adults cannot be here without a child."

America laughed and nodded, throwing his arms over Latvia and Sealand's shoulders. "Raivis here," he used a hand to point to Latvia, "is my brother Peter's dear friend. Grumpy puss over there is our older brother, Artie."

The officers looked at each other before nodding and giving America another smile. "Alright. Have a good time, boys, and stay safe."

"Of course," America drawled again. The female officer looked ready to swoon and her partner rolled his eyes and led her out of the park. Once the police officers were out of sight, Sealand pulled away from America's grasp.

"That was easy," America laughed and turned to look at England, who refused to make eye contact. "Hey? What's with you?" America asked, poking him in the shoulder. "It's not like we disowned you, for once."

"Leave me alone, America," England grumbled, twisting away from America's reach. "I am going to return to the meeting room. There is still some _work_ to be done."

"England," America whined. "You hardly did anything! Come on, let's go on the merry-go-round before we leave! I'll even do all of the hard work."

Sealand's ears perked and he ran over to America, looking up at him brightly. "You'll push us on the merry-go-round?"

"Yeah!" America laughed. Sealand let out a sound of delight and, along with Latvia, ran over and jumped on to the merry-go-round. "After you, England," America gave a mock bow, gesturing towards the ride.

England stared at him. Unamused green eyes bore into hopeful blue before England huffed and broke the contact. "Fine!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "One round and then we return to the meeting, understood?"

"Yay! You won't regret it, England!" America shouted, running off to the merry-go-round.

England sighed, already regretting his decision as he followed.

"England, you sit in the middle. Latvia, you sit on his right, and Sealand, you on his left," America directed, pointing to each designated location. "Make sure to hold on tight."

"I don't want to sit next to jerk face!" Sealand shouted.

"As if I honestly want to be stuck next to you on a silly toy," England grumbled.

America rolled his eyes and gave the now sitting Latvia a smile for being cooperative. "Just sit so I can push us, ok?"

Sealand gave England a measured look before taking a seat on the merry-go-round. He gripped the bar in front of him tightly, and Latvia mirrored him on the other side. England sat in the middle in a huff and briefly considered simply crossing his arms and refusing to give in to such a silly thing, but he reconsidered as he remembered that it would be _America_ spinning them. _America_ who could throw a bull when he was a mere child and could drag a car around with no problem as an adult. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed on to a pole, hooking his right elbow through for extra hold. He was not going to wind up flat on his back due to no fault of his own. Not again.

"Everyone ready?" America asked, grinning brightly. Sealand nodded enthusiastically while Latvia and England gave him much more reserved nods. "Then here we _go_!"

America grabbed hold onto one pole and began running, and the merry-go-round started spinning. Faster and faster they went. England's grip unconsciously tightened on the poles as the world sped by in a dizzying array of colors. Latvia began to turn a greenish color and closed his eyes, holding himself as close as possible to the pole. Sealand shrieked with laughter, his grip firm but not tightening, his hair flying around his face in the wind. He kept yelling for America to go faster, and England wanted to open his mouth to tell him no, it was fast enough, but then America glanced at them and had such a look of pure, unadulterated joy on his face that England couldn't bring himself to say anything. After a couple more rounds of testing the merry-go-round's limits, America jumped on, landing in front of England and grabbing the pole his right arm was wrapped around.

"Having fun?"America laughed, but England could hardly hear him over the sound of the air whipping by. England said nothing which America took it as a yes.

The merry-go-round began to slow down before stopping with a jerk. Sealand let out a disappointed, "Aww," while England and Latvia let go of the poles, breathing sighs of relief.

"America, can we do it again? _Pleeeeease_?" Sealand asked and gave him a puppy dog expression.

America nodded. "Of course we can!"

"No." England said simply, getting off the merry-go-round and glaring at America. "We had an agreement. We are going to return and prepare for the meeting to begin. "

"Oh, but England, that's no fun! I want to stay here and keep playing," America pouted and lightly kicked at the woodchips.

England rolled his eyes and began to stagger out of the park, leaving America to follow behind, protesting the whole way.

Sealand watched them go, torn between joy that that jerk England was gone and disappointment that he had taken America with him. No one else could make the merry-go-round go as fast as America.

"D-do you want me to try p-pushing it?" Latvia asked Sealand.

Sealand jumped in surprise before vehemently shaking his head. "Nah, it won't be as fun. Let's go play on the seesaw instead!"

Latvia nodded and took a hesitant step off the merry-go-round. Sealand bounded off towards the merry-go-round, seemingly completely free of spinning-caused disorientation. Latvia, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of being a very nautical nation now-a-days and had to take a moment or two to reorient himself to the ground.

"Hurry up, Latvia!" Sealand called, already sitting on one end of the seesaw and waving enthusiastically for Latvia to join him.

Latvia nodded and stumbled his way through the wood chips, losing his balance once, twice, three times, but never falling. He finally reached the seesaw, still feeling a little green, and took a seat opposite from Sealand, taking a moment to breathe deeply and come back down to earth while Sealand hung in the air.

"Ready?" Sealand asked him, kicking out his legs.

"R-ready," Latvia repeated and kicked off the ground. He went up in the air while Sealand came down. Sealand kicked at the ground and up he went while Latvia landed with a soft thud on the ground. Latvia winced at the impact and kicked, sending himself back into the air while Sealand landed with a thump.

The rhythm continued, up and down, up and down. Sealand had his eyes closed and was laughing away, obviously thrilled with the simple activity. Latvia felt himself truly relaxing for the first time in a long time, and even managed to give a genuine smile, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind saying that the end would come sooner rather than later.

To Latvia's complete non-surprise, his peaceful moment of relaxation was interrupted by loud shouting coming from the street.

"What's that?" Sealand asked. Latvia shrugged and Sealand jumped off the seesaw, causing Latvia to painfully hit the ground.

The shouting got louder and Latvia stood up, gingerly rubbing at his leg as he and Sealand looked towards the street.

"Would you look both ways?" a female voice yelled. Upon closer inspection, Latvia recognized the two figures as Hungary and Prussia. It appeared that Prussia was pulling Hungary across the street by her arm. "And let me go! I told you I didn't want to go to the park! You should be very thankful that I don't have my frying pan right now, asshole."

"You'd much rather sit in some boring cafeteria, eating some boring food, and talking to boring people?" Prussia asked, not releasing his grip on her arm at all. In a high pitched, obviously mocking voice, he continued, "'Oh yes, Austria, I do have those important documents. No, no Russia, I will not become one with you, jerkwad. Turkey—"

"Shut up, Prussia," Hungary snarled and pulled free of his grasp. "I can't believe how completely and…" she trailed off once she noticed they had an audience. "Latvia! Sealand! What are you two doing here?" She bent down to their eye level and smiled at them, all traces of her previous anger completely disappearing.

"Playing. It's a playground," Sealand told her, though Latvia noticed that he sounded nicer talking to her than he had when explaining the same thing to England. "Latvia and me were just on the seesaw!"

"That's nice, dear," Hungary said and straightened up. "Are you having fun?"

Sealand nodded vigorously and Latvia even managed to a slight nod of his own.

"Good. I'm sorry Prussia had to come out here and ruin your good time. He's an insensitive jerk like that."

"Hey!" Prussia shouted in indignation, hanging off the monkey bars that he had slipped away to. "I am not insensitive!"

Hungary rolled her eyes. "If you say so," she called back and then gave Latvia and Sealand another smile. "I'll leave you two alone, now," she told them, a mischievous glint in her eyes and her smile taking on a slightly less innocent look. Latvia felt himself blush, and Sealand turned away, frowning. Hungary laughed and gave each boy a pat on the head before going to join Prussia at the monkey bars.

"I think I'm ready to get some lunch before that boring meeting starts! And maybe I can get someone to acknowledge me as a country. Come on, Latvia! Let's go!" Sealand exclaimed after a short, awkward moment.

Latvia nodded, biting his lip as he glanced over at Hungary. "Y-yeah. I'm k-kind of hungry, t-too."

Hungary watched the boys run off, leaning against the monkey bars and sighing a bit. "Ah, young love. How sweet," she sing-songed. Prussia scoffed and her dreamy look was completely replaced by a glare. "Oh, like you know anything about being sweet!"

Prussia ignored her and swung to the next bar.

"Jerk," Hungary said simply and used the first bar to flip herself on top of the apparatus, skirts be damned. She dangled her feet between two of the bars, and leant a little backwards, sunning herself. "It's rather nice outside," she said determined that Prussia would not ruin the day anymore than he already had, absently kicking her feet.

Prussia pulled himself on top of the monkey bars, too, and crawled over so that they were sitting almost side by side. "I guess," he agreed, dropping his feet over the side. "But I brought you out here to play and have some fun before we get stuck in a boring meeting full of boring people, not to sit here and _sun_ yourself. How girlish!"

"Well, I'll have you know, Prussia, since you seem to have missed it somewhere over the centuries, but I _am_ a girl!" Hungary's fists clenched in anger, but she managed to keep her balance easily.

"You didn't always used to be so girlish though," Prussia muttered and let out a sigh, flopping over the top of the monkey bars.

"Hm," Hungary murmured, once again basking in the sun.

"This is boring," Prussia declared a short moment later and jumped off the monkey bars, landing in a crouch on the ground.

Hungary ignored him in favor of scanning the surrounding area. Gray building after gray building met her eye, occasionally broken by a rushing businessman. Smiling, she looked to the right and saw two police officers hurrying their way over to the playground, looking directly at her. Eyes widening and smile fading, she too jumped off the monkey bars. Briefly, she considered just leaving Prussia behind on his own, but decided that she wasn't feeling quite that cruel.

"Police are coming," she called out to him, pointing at the approaching figures.

"Let them come, they don't scare me," Prussia said confidently before sliding down the slide.

Hungary shrugged and quickly left the playground. She'd tried.

"Besides," Prussia cackled, oblivious to Hungary's departure and the officers sneaking up behind him. "What're they gonna do? Arrest me for being on a playground?"

"Only if you refuse to leave, sir," the female officer said.

Prussia didn't jump because he was never _startled_. None-the-less, the voice had come out of nowhere and Prussia whipped around.

"Are you accompanied by a child?" the male officer asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Who needs a child to enjoy a playground?" Prussia laughed and began to walk towards the swing sets.

The male officer reached out and firmly grabbed Prussia's shoulder. "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave."

"And if I don't want to?" Prussia sneered.

"You will be taken downtown," the female officer answered, reaching into her pocket for her handcuffs. "What's it going to be?"

Prussia looked from the handcuffs, to her eyes, and back to the handcuffs.

ooOOoo

"It is time to resume the meeting," Germany announced to the room at large. The conversations continued on, not that he had truly expected them to end. He sighed and got ready to berate the group when his cell phone rang.

"Ooooh, Germany has his phone on!" Someone called.

"He's breaking the rules!"

"Germany, breaking the rules? Say it isn't so!"

Germany rolled his eyes and answered the phone. Prussia's annoying cackle came through, and Germany could feel his headache growing even worse as he learned that his brother had been arrested for inappropriate behavior towards a female police officer.

He hung up the phone with another sigh. It was going to be a long, long week.

ooOOoo

_The playground still sits quietly. It is still well loved, but it is used very rarely now a days. Yet, without fail, every time a certain strange group of people met at the building across the way, the playground finds itself a sudden focus. A sign that reads "No adults allowed unless accompanied by children" still adorns the gate, only to be ignored by all who cross._


End file.
